Our Chemistry Is Clear
by XxKandiCoolxX
Summary: Melina returns to WWE only to realize that her true love is her Best friend's Ex. How will that workout for Melina? Read and find out! *Requested Story*
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guy's recently I got a review that really opened my eye's, so I'm going to try and make my stories better so I'm starting with this one. This story was requested Rember to Review for more!**

* * *

Our Chemistry Is Clear

Chapter 1 : Leave Them Wanting More.

(Melina's P.O.V.)

I was so excited tonight was my big return match. A-lot of the old diva's came back so tonight I'm going to be facing Kelly Kelly. It's really weird because I consider her such a good friend but a girl's gotta do what a girl's gotta do right? I made my way to the entrance but not stepping out because I had to wait on the referee. As I waited to hear my name Kelly Kelly walked up because, she was getting called first. We hugged before she walked out i'm happy that even though she's gonna get her ass kicked we're still bestfriends.

(NO P.O.V._ Ring_)

"Introducing at this time making her way to the ring all the way from Jacksonville,Florida please welcome Kelly Kelly." The crowed boo'd at the 5ft5 blonde due to her heel turn. As she entered the ring she grabbed the microphone and began to talk.

"No diva out there is capable of beating me I mean c'mon i'm Kelly Kelly, the best WWE diva in history." She smirked before another lowd roar of boo's took over the stadium.

"Each so called diva back there is pathetic worthless I took them all down Mickie,AJ even your so called diva's division savior Emma I mean c'mon it's 2013 when are you loser's going to learn. That I-" The blonde barbie was cut off by a familar theme song that had the crowd standing on it's feet.

"And introducing her oppoinet making her debut return to WWE all the way from Los Angelo's ,California Melina Perez." during her signature split Melina and Kelly Kelly locked up before Kelly had her in an headlock and throwing her to the ground. Kelly ran to the ropes attempting to kick Melina in the head but failed due to Melina ducking the kick and grabbing Kelly's hair and slamming her to the ground and pulling her back up before doing her signature move sunset split and picking up the pin.

"And the winner of this match Melina!" the crowd roared at the Mexican American 5ft4 diva. She left the crowd slapping there hands and smiling before walking backstage.

"Ahh Melina that was so awesome girly i'm so proud you're back." said one of Melina's good friends Mickie James as she entered the locker room chit chatting with the native diva.

(No P.O.V.)

"So are we celebrating tonight or not?" everyone looked at Kelly as she entered the room gripping her side.

"Your worried about celebrating, are you okay?" asked Melina as her and Mickie ran over to her.

"No No No this is about you tonight Mel, don't worry about me. So are we gonna celebrate or no?"

"I guess I mean I really don't know." Melina looked at her two best friends as they gave her the puppy dog eye's.

"Please Mel it'll be fun." Mickie said grabbing her best friends arm and twirling it a little in a playful before giving her the puppy dog eye's it was then she knew Melina gave in.

"Uuuuugh Fine." Melina said in a happy way as she gave into the blonde and brunette diva's.

"YES! so are you riding back to the hotel with us or are you gonna drive back?"

"I'm driving back but thanks for the offer, see you guy's in a little." After telling Melina there room number she waved them off. Melina packed up all her belonging's and changed into a half top shirt that read 'I heart tuff guy's.' on the front, and a pair of ripped light blue skinny jeans.

"Where are my heels?" She looked everywhere in the diva's locker room. She decided to panic since they were her favorite yet not the most expensive $400 blue open-toe heels.

"Are you looking for these...I didn't know people still owned these they are so last year." Melina turned around to see none other than Layla El. What a bitch Melina thought in her head before snatching her shoes away from the former Laycool tag team partner.

"Did I ask you, now go away." Layla pushed her but before Melina had time to react the 5ft3 brunette was already gone. She put on her opened toe heels as she grabbed her bags and slammed the diva's locker room door.

"Stupid dumb untalented whore, thinking she can boss me around. I can't wait to next week I'm gonna whoop her ass so damn-" Melina was cut-off by a tall muscular figure that knocked her and her things to the ground.

"I'm so sorry let me get this for you." The man in front of her was John Cena current WWE champion and in her opinion one of the hottest sweetest superstars on the roster. Except he broke her bestfriends heart No! not mickie but Kelly Kelly he left her by her current enemy Layla El. He cheated on her not once no not twice but three times. In Melina's opionion that was rude and fucking disgusting.

(Melina's P.O.V.)

"No it's okay I can get it myself." I don't consider myself being rude I just don't want his help.

"No I knocked it down let me pick it up." Before I could respond John already picked my luggage up. It was sweet but I didn't wanna give in to him.

"I said I got it but whatever thanks." I grabbed my stuff from his hand and started walking away.

"Wait!" I stopped but I heard John walking up towards me what does this guy won't from me.

"Yes..." I waited from him to talk as he scratched his head and looked down then up at me wait was he nervous?

"Tonight for your little return party i'm not suppose to tell you about...Will you dance with me?" He asked me so sweetly NO! Melina don't fall for his charming way's he's just gonna fuck you then dump you. I told myself repeatable in my head. Though rumors say he didn't but the way kel's was crying I don't know what to believe.

"Umm let me think about that...NO." I said as I walked away again only to have Cena jump in front of the exit door.

"Just once I promise not to put any moves on you or try anything just one dance please?" he smiled and I saw those dimples and i'm not gonna lie right then I gave in.

"Promise not to try anything?"

"I promise!" He said hands up It was really cute though I won't let him touch me.

"Well one dance that's it but just to let you know there is nothing going on here." I said though that was a total lie you could feel our chemistry a million miles away.

"Whatever you say Melina." He leaned down and I looked into his deep brown eye's as he looked into mine I could see the love he actually had for me. He leaned down even closer and I couldn't help but want to just suck his lips off and kiss him long and soft. I pulled away and stopped myself before I lost my mind.

"Like I said Cena there's nothing going on here." I smirked as I saw he was shocked at me pulling away and I left the shocked Cena there wanting more. That's right Mel leave them wanting more.

**THIS STORY WAS REQUESTED THOUGH I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT PLEASE R&R FOR MORE AND THANKS FOR YOUR TIME NEXT CHAPTER MEL'S RETURNING PARTY AND MELINA AND JOHN DANCE. Also slight Mickie/Randy and What does Kelly have to say about Melina and John Cena if she finds out. Follow Me on Twitter: XxKandiCoolxX I follow back!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, guy's recently I got a review that really opened my eye's, so I'm going to try and make my stories better so I'm starting with this one. This story was requested Rember to Review for more!**

* * *

Our Chemistry Is Clear

Chapter 1 : Leave Them Wanting More.

(Melina's P.O.V.)

It was time for my returning part I wasn't suppose to know about. I was dressed in an black off the shoulder kneww length back out sparkly dress also had my open toe black 6inch heels. I looked in the mirror one last time before adding some slight black eye shadow and light black eyeshadow. I stepped out the restroom proud of my look as I saw Mickie in a 3 inch above the knee blue dress that was strapples matched up with some white wedges. Standing by her was Kelly Kelly in a pink dress that had built in cups and 9inch pink stellto heels.

"Hot Mama." I laughed at Mickie as we looked at each other an made comments on each other's attire for the night.

"So are we ready to go." Me and Mickie nodded as we locked hands and giggled we got into the elevator and walked to what I think Kelly said was called 'Drunken Basez.'

"Were here ladies." As we walked in a whole bunch of superstars jumped out at me and yelled 'suprise.' I was so happy as I walked up and hugged some of the guest.

"You guy's are so sweet." I hugged Mickie and Kelly one last time they truly are the best friend's in the world.

"No problem girl I'll be back in a few Randy want's to dance with me."

"Wait Micks you still haven't told Randy that you like, like him. She blushed at the complement I mean she's loved him since forever and he still has no clue that she has the biggest crush in the world on him.

"No but I plan on telling him tonight So I'll see you in a minute and have fun..just not to much." I laughed at her as I turned around to speak to Kelly only to see she wasn't there. I started to scream her name aloud before I heard a deep voice in my ear.

"So, can I have my dance?" I turned around to see Mr. you can't see me behind me.

"What makes you think I should let you dance with me." I looked at him with a smirk I can play Cena's game better than he can.

"Because you promised me." He gave me those eye's and I swear I held my own for at least 2 minutes.

"Fine, let's dance but rember no touchy, touchy." I gave him a serious facial expression but just my luck the stiupid DJ played a Stupid slow song. Cena laughed.

"It isn't funny."

"Yes it is"

"If you wanna dance I suggest you shut up." John stopped talking fast as he grabbed my hips and I put my hands around his next. That's when I actually looked at John he was hot no doubt but once a cheater alway's a cheater I kept reminding myself. I tried not to look back into his sexy eye's because then I'd fall even harder.

"Melina you look so beautiful tonight." I don't know why I blushed but I didn't look at him I refused because then my eye's would go straight to his perfect one's.

"Melina look at me you're perfect." I still didn't look too ashamed he could make me blush just like that.

"No!" I said in a playful manner the moment was so beautiful just pure perfect. I made the mistake at looking at John and his eye's they looked into mine and I had to, I had to kiss Cena. The kiss was perfect his lips were soft like nice perfect cottonballs. He bit on my lip asking for entrance as I willingly let him in and our tounges battled for dominance. He was winning but I wasn't gonna give up like that as I started to win but only lost do to the fact I needed air when I pulled away from him. I smiled but it fail because behind us was Kelly Kelly crying as tears streamed down her face.

"What the hell have I done?" I whispered to myself before seeing Mickie running after Kelly and I ran to them...I really fucked up as I let John become my last concern.

**Sorry I know it was short please forgive me! I'll update ASAP and I also plan on keeping this story up untill chapter 15 Or 17 Anywho thank's for the kind Review's keep them up for more. Follow me on Twitter XxKandiCoolxX I follow back!**

**THIS STORY WAS REQUESTED THOUGH I HOPE YOU ALL LIKED IT PLEASE R&R FOR MORE AND THANKS FOR YOUR TIME NEXT CHAPTER MEL'S RETURNING PARTY AND MELINA AND JOHN DANCE. Also slight Mickie/Randy and What does Kelly have to say about Melina and John Cena if she finds out. Follow Me on Twitter: XxKandiCoolxX I follow back!**


	3. Its Cancelled

Hey, sorry but this isn't an Update but this story has been cancelled due to the fact I just don't get reviews anymore Possibly in the future I'll continue and it'll get re-posted but for now I'm leaving this up so the people that have supported this story can read this. Maybe somewhere in 2014 of June I'll repost the story but if so I'll make sure to let you all know! Thank you to people who have read the story from day one. I will be working on other stories and hopefully they'll be updated more frequently and there will be more viewers. To contact me my kik is : Diamond_Kandice and my twitter is XxKandiCoolxX. My other story has also been Cancelled. Thank You for your support and I am so sorry!


End file.
